


Five Signs You're In Love

by jenjaemrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin teases Jeno, Jeno is whipped, M/M, hyuckren are mentioned here only, nomin, one shot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: Do you think you are in love? Are there crazy symptoms? Well worry not! Here is how you will find out if you are in love!The Five Signs that show you are in love





	Five Signs You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed and I did this in like two hours cause I love nomin and it's been a LONG time since I wrote nomin. Hopefully it's not that bad and I hope you all like it

_Do you think you are in love? Are there crazy symptoms? Well worry not! Here is how you will find out if you are in love!_  

 _The Five Signs that show you are in love:_  

 _Sign 1: You can’t stop looking at them._  

Jeno doesn’t know when it started. In fact, he didn’t notice it until Renjun snapped at him and told him to pay attention to their project instead of staring at Jaemin and that he could continue doing it later on. Jeno didn’t notice that he stared at Jaemin all the time to the point he noticed every little detail about him. The way he would laugh with someone depending on if he liked them or not. His habit of unknowingly twirling his pencil around when he was reading something. His unnoticeable eye roll whenever one of those gossip loving student would try to chat them up to find something to talk about and it always made Jeno snort. Jeno didn’t know how long he’s been looking at Jaemin but he knows that he can’t stop looking at him now. 

 _Sign 2: Your heart beats too fast when you see them and you feel like you can’t breathe_  

Jeno doesn’t remember how it started but all he knows now is whenever Jaemin looks at him and smiles he feels like his heart would either stop and he’d die there or it would beat so fast that that he felt like it would burst out of his chest any moment. Jaemin was so beautiful that Jeno would often forget he isn’t breathing when he looks at Jaemin’s beautiful smile. He finds it hard to breathe when Jaemin’s eyes light up when he finally understands what someone was explaining him. His heart beats faster when he Jaemin leans on him during their late study session classes. He couldn’t breathe when Jaemin would quickly peck him on his cheek and then run away laughing loudly because Jeno would be a blushing mess.  

Sometimes Jeno wonders if Jaemin knows the effect he has on Jeno. Renjun said it was a bit too obvious since there were multiple cases when he had to smack Jeno hard on his back to remind him to breathe. That usually happens when Jaemin wants to show them his new choreography for the dance team. Whether Jaemin knew or not but everything he did always left Jeno breathless. 

 _Sign 3: you smile for no reason_  

Jaemin always comments on his smile. He keeps on saying Jeno should smile more often. 

“You look so adorable when you smile Jen. Your eye smile is pretty. Always smile like that.” 

Jaemin didn’t know that Jeno smiled for him. He smiled when he thinks about Jaemin tripping over thin air while walking to Maths class. He smiled when Jaemin rambled on about whatever was on his mind. Jeno would smile whenever Jaemin would run to him before his game started and hug him wishing him luck and then deny hugging Jeno after the game would end because Jeno is sweaty. He would smile whenever Jaemin would give him food and pretend as if he didn’t make them for Jeno.  

Jeno smiled whenever he thought about Jaemin. 

 _Sign 4: You’re on your phone more than usual._  

Jeno began his day by checking his phone. He continues his day checking his phone. And the last thing he does before he sleeps is checking his phone. 

Whether it be a simple ‘hello’ or ‘I’m bored’ or whatever ridiculous nonsense it was, Jeno wanted to constantly talk to Jaemin. He wanted to talk to Jaemin whenever they weren’t together. He wanted Jaemin to send him cute, silly photos he took on snapchat. He wanted to not miss Jaemin when they weren’t together. 

He scrolled through his camera rolls seeing the countless photos Jaemin took on his phone and every time he would fake his annoyance saying that his camera roll was filled with the photos of the young boy and was eating up his storage but he loved it. He loved that his phone was filled with the photos of Jaemin and how it never failed to make Jeno happy. 

 _Sign 5: The world is more_ _colourful_ _to you now_  

What is colourful?  

To Jeno it would be Jaemin. It would be Jaemin’s smile which is sunshine to him and in return made his life colourful. It would be Jaemin’s presence and knowing that no matter what happens Jeno will always have Jaemin by his side. And as long as Jeno in his life it would always be colourful. 

 _Well if you reached the end of this I think you have your answer dear reader! Do not fear love! Go and take a chance! Confess and have a happy love life! We wish you all the best!_  

“What are you doing?” 

“Nothing.” Jeno puts his phone down and looks at Jaemin, who stared at the older boy curiously. 

“Okay what did you call me here for?” Jaemin asks. 

Jeno had called him over to the football field for an urgent issue. Well that’s what he told Jaemin and maybe it wasn’t that big of an urgent issue but to Jeno this was the most important thing and he had to do something about this. 

“Okay,” Jeno takes in a deep breathe, “I called you here because there was something important I had to say to you and I couldn’t tell you on the phone or text it to you because that is a stupid thing to do so I thought ‘yeah maybe the football field’ but now it’s so hot here that I am regretting-” 

“Jeno.” Jaemin cuts him off, “you are rambling. Just get straight to the point because yeah it’s really hot here.” 

“Okay you’re right. I should just get to the main subject and not talk-okay okay stop giving me that look I’m nervous okay?” Jeno groans. 

Jaemin laughs at Jeno’s rambling and the way he was stuttering which was so adorable. Jaemin wanted to coo and pinch Jeno’s cheeks but the older boy was already out of his mind as it was. He didn’t feel the need to worsen it. 

“Okay here it is. I love you. I don’t know how long I’ve been loving you and I don’t know how it started but I do know that I love you and you mean a lot to me. And what I also know is I don’t want to be just friends anymore so here is me asking you out. So, Na Jaemin will you go out with me?”  

For the first time ever Jeno made Jaemin speechless. The pink haired boy froze at Jeno’s sudden declaration and he wondered if this was a wrong move. He should have kept to being friends. This could ruin their friendship and here he was asking Jaemin out just because Renjun and Donghyuck said Jaemin liked him too. He was such an idiot and here he was ruining everything. 

“You can say no!” Jeno said quickly. “You don’t have to feel pressured. I wouldn’t mi-hmph.”  

Jeno was cut off again and this time it was because Jaemin moved forward and pulled Jeno in for a kiss. Jaemin’s kiss tasted like the chocolate milk they served in the canteen mixed with the sour candies Chenle gave them every day because they all loved it. His lips were chapped which made the kiss feel a bit weird but Jeno didn’t care because right now he was kissing the boy he loved and that was all that mattered. 

“Yes, you idiot. Of course, I would go out with you. Only an absolute oblivious fool wouldn’t notice how crazy I am about you.” Jaemin said. 

“Crazy about me?” Jeno smirks. 

“Don’t go smirking at me Lee. Not when you turn into a red tomato just because I lean on you when I’m tired.” 

Jeno scowled as Jaemin laughed at his expression. 

Not that Jaemin was lying of course. 

And so Jaemin pulled Jeno in for another kiss and Jeno decided he didn’t care if Jaemin teased him as long as he was happy. 

Specially not if that means he would get to kiss Jaemin more often like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys like it!  
> Talk to me on twt ( @jenjaemrens) if you want to scream with me over nct 00 liner or anything nct related


End file.
